lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legolas (RP)
WARNING ! This is a RP page of Legolas. You can perfectly find his real biography on the official LOTR Wiki, this is the RP Wiki related to some things. Legolas Greenleaf was the son of the queen Calathiel and the king Thranduil , brother of the princess Luthien the Younger and prince of Mirkwood. He was born in TA 87 in the Woodland Realm. He was known for his participation in the Fellowship of the Ring and his help to Aragorn II. He sailed West in FO 121 with his wife, sister and children. Biography Early life Legolas was born in TA 87 in the Woodland Realm, in the Nothern part of Mirkwood, son of the king Thranduil and the Queen Calathiel. As the eldest son of the couple, he was immediatly named to inherit the throne of Mirkwood if his father would pass away. Legolas was quickly qualified like to be the beautifulest elf among Sindar people of Middle Earth. Legolas grew in Mirkwood under the care of his father and of his mother. However, Calathiel remained in Lothlorien for a long time with her adoptive parents. Legolas barrely saw her, that was why he claimed that he didn't remember anything from her. Calathiel spent a small time with Legolas because to her trips to Lothlorien, which made Thranduil consider the situation toward their young child. It was only in TA 112 that Calathiel came back to Mirkwood to take a better care of Legolas even with her weakness. Young years In TA 125, Legolas learnt that betrothed to Valaina, the eldest daughter of Vaeril and Caladwen, to settle an endless peace between Ailinosto and Mirkwood. He refused first because of his convictions. He followed Valaina in her prayers not to get married because of their young age, and their success was that Vaeril and Thranduil made an agreement to leave both of them alone providing that Caladwen would have to give birth to a girl with who Legolas would marry. Legolas developed a strong friendship with Vehiron, Valaina's older brother, with who he learnt how to behave with Ñoldor elves and learnt their culture. As he grew up, Legolas was feeling lonely. There was nobody he could talk with, always hiden by his father while his mother is away. Legolas found a passion in the archery, starting to use a bow very quickly without any training. The rare times when his mother came back to Mirkwood, he refused to see her because he thought that she would go away once again only because of him and would make him suffer even more. He assisted to Valaina's departure to Lothlorien in TA 190 and learnt the pregnancy of his mother in the late TA 239. At this time, Caladwen gave birth to Maethoriel, who was immediatly named to be his future wife. During the same year, Calathiel gave birth to Luthien, who reprensented all of his hope and love for a long time. Legolas loved his younger sister, cherished her like a jewel and refused anyone to see her. The next year, Celebrian gave birth to Arwen. In TA 244, Legolas assisted to his mother's funeral which took place in Mirkwood. He then made the promise to keep an eye on his younger sister until his death and chose to forget everything from his mother soon after her funeral by drinking a potion made to make his memory erase a precise person. Legolas did not remember anything from his mother, either herself or her funerals, and focused on his younger sister. He raised Maethoriel for some years before her departure to Rohan. During her missingness, Legolas chose to wait her return, preparing himself to recieve her fifty years after her departure. Nevertheless, Maethoriel chose to stay in Rohan for seventy years due to the birth of Theroden I. Legolas taught Luthien how to behave in the court, being her mentor due to the missingness of his father. Alone, the prince managed to train himself to fight with a sword. Against his father's agreement, Legolas traveled to Rivendell due to Celebrian's numerous calls to see her newphew. After being caught by soldiers of his realm, Legolas was kept in the Woodland Realm for years. Prince of Mirkwood When Maethoriel came back to Mirkwood, she was old enough to start procedures of marriage with Legolas, but chose to wait, still grieving Theroden. Legolas heard all of her mourns about Theroden, understanding that his future wife loved somebody else before him. Some time later, for fifty years, Legolas was named as a mentor to Maldor and Maidhion during their military service in Mirkwood. The elven prince was very caring with them both, as if they were his brothers. He followed Luthien's progression during the same time. With Maethoriel, he lived a connection with the Ñoldor culture. He chose to hunt in Mirkwood with her without gards, sneaking outside to go to Dale or to Pirates Towns with no fear. During this time, Thranduil chose to reinforce Mirkwood's gates and found out that his son and Maethoriel were frequently sneaking around. Legolas was kept away from Maethoriel who was immediatly send back to Ailinosto by the call of her parents. Legolas rarely went out from Mirkwood, only for official visits such as in Rivendell or Ailinosto but never stepped in Lothlorien, in the fear of Galadriel who would tell him things about his mother he chose to forget. Legolas was the first Sindar elf who saw the Sanctuary of Arda during a Blue Star Celebration, which was forbidden for elves who were not a part of the priest union. There, he saw the ghosts of the sons of Fëanor, but was asked by Maethoriel not to tell anything to anyone because what they did was forbidden, or because of the fact that, during the Blue Star Celebration, only priests had the right to meet the dead ones, while other elves had to stay away from the Sanctuary. He chose to hide the truth to his own sister in order to avoid any troubles toward Maethoriel. After his fiancée went to the war, he waited days and nights to watch over her possible return and listened to her songs every nights. Maethoriel sang in Quenya, which forced Thranduil to call Galadriel to translate everything. Legolas buried Vehiron when his corpse was find out by Luthien and entered in a deep despair, thinking that Maethoriel wont ever come back. The elven prince mourned for years with his sister who lost Vehiron. During a long while, the prince chose to focuse himself on the litterature and began to write poems and songs for all musicians of Mirkwood. His poems were even send to Lothlorien and Rivendell, known as " Poems of Hope " toward the missingness of elves of Ailinosto. As he learnt that Audulë was destroyed, he urged to head to the realm to see the disaster. While he was about to find things related to Maethoriel's past, he saw a loads of corpses on the ground. One elf, who was still alive and living in the ruins, gave him a box which contained the crown of Caladwen and told him to give it to the princess when she would come back. Legolas listened to the man's story about the battle of Audulë's soldiers against forces of Mordor, and how many of them died by fighting to protect the city. As the man died, Legolas began to write a long song which was about how the great forces of Audulë were proud and big, and how they vanished until the return of Maethoriel and her people in TA 1090 after more than four hundred years of captiviy. s wedding]] During six months, Legolas took care of her and of her brothers Maidhion and Maldor. Their wedding took place during a Feast of Starlight, the same day where his wife was crowned first High Queen of Ñoldors. Legolas spent his time with his new wife, taking care of her even when she defended that she found Manwë in the dark woods of Mirkwood. First years of troubles In TA 1541, Legolas becames the father of a little prince called Finror. His joy was intense, but the young prince was killed twenty five years after his birth by giant spiders because of the Curse of the Broken Oath. Legolas almost died after his funeral, nearly saved from death by his own father who praised him to keep fighting against all of his pain. Twelve years after his son's death appeared Finris, Maethoriel's son. Legolas found love in him and treated him like his son, because of the intense pain he had to endure when Finror died. Maethoriel was send away to Lothlorien with Luthien and Arwen to rest for some years, leaving Legolas alone. Alone to rule a small part of Mirkwood, Legolas grew closer to some of his soldiers and spent a long time with them. Finris grew closer to him, it made Legolas develop some strong links toward his step son he thought evil. When his wife and his sister came back, Legolas agreed with Maglor to leave them kill a Balrog in order to end the Curse of the Broken Oath. In TA 2150, Legolas followed his wife, Maglor and some elves including his father to the great Caverns of Ered Mithrim where Maethoriel and Maglor fought against a fullgrown Balrog. He assisted to his son's resurection and kept him away from people to protect him. Finror was his light, he refused to be separated from him for more than a year. Finror was frequently sent to Lothlorien where he studied is manners while his father stood in Mirkwood. Years of peace In TA 2348, Maethoriel gave birth to a girl which was named Ithilwen, judged like to be the first Moon Child born in Mirkwood. Maethoriel and Legolas chose to raise her by the help of the great wizards of Mirkwood in order to help their daughter to develop her own powers. Ainion was her preceptor, her mentor, and helped her to control her powers. Once hunting in Mirkwood, Maethoriel brought a child back to the Woodland Realm. A girl named Tauriel, orphaned. Thranduil chose to raise the child himself under Legolas' supervision, impressed in this little girl's skills. As Tauriel grew up, Legolas cared more about her, almost leaving his wife behind. Although he considered Tauriel like his second little sister, Maethoriel considered Tauriel like a rival, but loved her as her own sister too. Last centuries in Middle Earth After the Fall of Erebor, Legolas desired to stay inside Mirkwood without travelling, refusing his father's ideas toward dwares. Thranduil repeated that he was influenced by Maethoriel's sayings about them and locked his wife in the jails as she was about to travel to help Thorin. During the Hobbit events, Legolas, Tauriel and Maethoriel travelled to Dale to help the armies. At this moment, he found out that Tauriel had feelings for Kili and that Maethoriel was bound to Thorin by an unknown link. After the death of Kili, Legolas and Maethoriel travelled to Rivendell to spend some years away from Mirkwood, leaving Tauriel to Thranduil. There, Legolas met the Aragorn, a child under Elrond's care. While his wife travelled to Lothlorien with Luthien and Arwen, Legolas remained in Rivendell and took care of the boy. Sixty years later, as the War of the Ring was about to begin, Legolas chose to keep Maethoriel and his children in Mirkwood because of elvish departures to Aman, going to Rivendell to assist to the council of Elrond, living a long journey and creating a strong relationship with Gimli, son of Gloin, who was a bit reluctant first. Their friendship was known in Middle Earth until they sailed West. After Aragorn's coronation, Legolas had the surprise to see his entire family reunited in Minas Tirith before leaving. As Maethoriel and Luthien remained with Arwen, Legolas and Gimli travelled around Middle Earth together. Legolas presented Gimli to his father who reluctantly accepted his friendship. After a long while, they came back to Minas Tirith to spend the last years of Aragorn's life with him. After his death, Legolas was wounded deeply and struggled to move on, building a ship to sail to Aman. However, Maethoriel convinced him to stay a bit longer until Arwen's death. A year later, Arwen died in Lothlorien under the eyes of Luthien and Maethoriel who immediatly sailed West. Life in Aman Legolas lived near the shores in the great castle of Finwë. Finarfin, the last remaining King of Ñoldors, accepted him and Gimli to live in. After a while, he finaly accepted to hear stories about Calathiel from Celebrian and Galadriel, which made him regret most of his life. He waited a long time before having the right to see Thranduil settling in Aman with Celeborn, on the last ship which departed from Middle Earth. Category:Wood-elves of Mirkwood Category:Silvan Elves Category:War of the Ring Category:Members of the Fellowship